The Camping trip-NEW VERSION
by CoolBade101
Summary: THE NEW CAMPING TRIP WHERE RELATIONSHIPS WILL BE TESTED, PEOPLE WILL GET HURT, SOME WILL GET LOST AND HEARTS WILL BE BROKEN.


_Hi this is my first Fanfic and i absolutely love Bade. they are like the awsomest of the awsome. Honestly,best couple ever. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I read over it and hated it so i re-did it._

'Beck...Please I don't want to go, Vega's going to be there' groaned a very irritated Jade after she had been told the news that they were to go on a 9-day camping trip with their crazy teacher sikowitz alongst with their classmates which consisted of 'The GANG.'Beck tried to tune his girlfriends voice out since it was 11'O'cLOCK in the morning and Beck was definitely not a morning person. After spending half the night packing for the trip and fulfilling their own needs(well what can you expect- they are 2 very hot and horny teenagers)  
they only ended up getting about four to five hours of coach to get to the camp site was to leave in approximately two hours and the couple were exhausted.

**Becks P.O.V**

I tried to go back to sleep after our fun night of 'activities' but was unable to because of the beeping of my alarm clock.  
'Turn it off' screamed Jade. i don't know what's wrong with her lately but shes been in a very bad mood. i mean yesterday she dropped her coffee on Tori's shirt and then threw the empty coffee cup at Sinjin who is also coming to the trip for reasons unknown. He really creeps Jade out and i'm not to fond of his obsession over MY girlfriend. I pulled the covers off Jade and ordered her to use the bathroom whilst i turned on the coffee machine...

**ON THE COACH**

I try to catch up on my sleep whilst i'm on the coach as i am bored because Jade is sound asleep on my shoulder snoring softly. I kiss her forehead and turn towards the window slowly, as not to rouse Jade from her deep slumber. Behind me and Jade, Tori and Andre are holding hands and talking about their newly-found relationship and besides them Cat and Robbie are staring into space-I can't wait for them to get together, it's so obvious they're in love. If i told this to Jade she'd probably smack me across the head. As we reach our campsite i try to wake up jade but with much difficulty.  
When i finally awake her we walk out of the coach, my arm slung loosley around her shoulder and look for our suitcases. i find mine fairly quickly and whilst jade looks for hers,i set the tent up. Unfortunately i can't share a tent with Jade because sikowitz is trying to be a mature adult(yeah like thats ever going to happen) and so i have to share a tent wth Robbie and Andre while Jade shares a tent with Cat and Tori, which isn't so bad as Tori and Jade are kinda-friends since Jade doesn't feel threatened any more due to Tori dating Andre.

As the night approaches i pull jade onto my lap whilst we cook our marshmallows around the campfire and sing campfire songs. After about an hour or so we are told to go to sleep and so i walk jade to her tent and then sprint off to mine. Honestly i'm very tired and just jump into the sleeping bag which feels very empty without my jade. The feeling is foreign.

**IN THE MORNING**

I wake up fairly early and walk to the set-up benches alongst with Robbie and Andre and sit next to Jade. I give her a quick peck on the lips and choose to eat the fried eggs and bacon(made from the barbecue) which were delicious. Jade looks grumpy and so i hug her slightly to cheer her up.

After getting ready and talking a bit more we decide to go for a swim in the lake. I pull on my blue trunks and walk out to see Jade in her black bikini- she looks hot as always. Whilst paddling in the pool i take a good look around and see a group of boys and a few girls in skimpy bikinis canoeing towards us. I don't know what they want but i don't think it's going to be good.

_Sorry about that, I kind of rushed it at the end. I hope you like it and please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated._  
_I was reading through this and i thought of my tutor whom always tells us to play nice when we have a supply and i just realised he kind of implies we are dogs...he's male._  
_Anyway thanks for reading._


End file.
